


Second To Get Away

by LadyEnna_50



Series: The Fall of the House of Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Contracts, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Gabriel Agreste has made a big mistake, Good Parent Tom Dupain, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyers, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, Moving On, Multi, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rock and Roll, Secret Relationship, Smart Chloé Bourgeois, The Gorilla does not get paid enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Adrien has just had his 22nd birthday. In a few days he can be legally free of the contract that Gabriel put him under when he was only 12 years old. He can be free to do whatever he wants, including marrying the love of his life and revealing his long term secret relationship. However years of being put down, controlled and manipulated by his father, purely because of his looks has taken it's toll. Freedom is not quite as free as he would like.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: The Fall of the House of Agreste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827403
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the first in this series and it would be wise to read that one first. This one is significantly longer as there is a lot to unpack.  
> So far, Adrien is planning to get married to Marinette very soon and has already started to use Dupain-Cheng as his surname informally. Their relationship had to become a secret after Gabriel threatened Marinette in front of her parents at the bakery (Chat Blanc episode reference). They have managed to do so, with considerable help from friends and Marinette's family for 7 years. Formally Adrien is still bound by the contract his father made him sign at the age of 12 when means he is supposed to represent his father's company and be the official 'Face of Agreste'. His father hopes he can trick him into signing a new contract but Adrien has other ideas. This story contains a lot of angst as Adrien comes to terms with the decision he feels he has to make despite the neglect, conditioning and manipulation he has endured as the son of Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien gradually brought himself to a wakeful state, the pounding headache and the unpleasant, but sadly familiar feeling in his mouth a testament to exactly how much he had drunk the night before. Well it had been his birthday.

He turned to see the familiar form of Marinette next to him. She was still fast asleep, he gently kissed her on the forehead, knowing full well that a gentle kiss wouldn’t wake her that easily. In fact, knowing her as well as he did now, if they had both been drinking last night … a hurricane wouldn’t wake her either. He snuggled back down and put his arms around her. She snuggled in. For a moment all was right in the world … except … he gradually became aware, he was in his bed in the Agreste mansion. Marinette had never slept over at the mansion, not since everything had to be kept secret from his less than supportive father.

A slight moan alerted him … that wasn’t Marinette, a slight movement and the feeling of someone else next to his hand … Alya? She was asleep on the other side of Marinette. What she was she doing in his bed? He sat up in shock, the movement disturbing another body … who fell out of the opposite side of the bed with a thump and slight groan, Nino? Somehow the DJ still managed to stay asleep.

What had been going on? Further checks revealed that they were all still in the clothes they had gone out in. Several empty bottles and glasses strewn across the floor showed that the party clearly continued back at his place. They must have crashed out, luckily his father was out of town. Nathalie had insisted Gabriel attended a high-profile meeting in Japan instead of Adrien. Gabriel hadn’t really had any choice in the matter, despite all his efforts. Nathalie had more than delicately reminded his father that if he wanted Adrien to stay with the company, Agreste senior would have to acknowledge he no longer held all the aces.

Satisfied he wouldn’t be disturbed by any unwanted parental presence, Adrien decided to simply snuggle down again with the love of his life in his arms. Unfortunately, before he could lose himself in comfort, the shutters on his windows opened, they were on automatic. He really should have remembered that would happen. Adrien reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes as the light hurt them. He vaguely wondered where the remote controller had gone.

“Kagami, turn the sun off!” An angry voice yelled from the couch, it sounded like …Chloe?

“The sun is there to greet us, my sweetness.” The measured tone of Kagami retorted back.

“That’s easy to say when you’re the one wearing my sunglasses. How the hell did you take them off me anyhow?”

“Do you not remember, oh my sweet wife.” Kagami teased. “You gave them to me.”

“Well I’d very much like them back now.” The heiress spluttered.

“What’s the magic word?” Adrien could tell Kagami was smiling.

“ugh … please.” Chloe groaned.

“Please what…”

“Please, My Queen.” Chloe almost shouted.

“That’s more like it.” Kagami laughed, honestly, they were like an old married couple, despite it being less than a year.

“Thank you.” Chloe muttered, “Any idea where Luka went?”

“I believe he went to get some coffee.”

“Well so long as he got it from that café near the metro. Uncle Gabriel never had any decent stuff in this godawful place. Too much of a tea drinker.”

“I’m sure our favourite boyfriend knows what he is doing my sweet.”

“Just wake me up when he gets back.” When Chloe hit a grump, there was not a lot that could shift it.

“As you wish.” There was the sound of movement and Adrien watched as Kagami appeared over the back of the couch. She waved at him. “Adrien’s awake.” She called down at the still hidden blonde heiress.

“Until I get my coffee… I’m not.” More sounds of movement. “And tell Adrien he better get a more comfortable couch in his new place.”

Kagami bent down to kiss her beloved, before leaning on the back of the couch and looking at Adrien.

“So, sunshine, is that a request we can put in?” She smiled at the new 22-year-old.

Adrien grinned back. “Well, Mari is in charge of the furnishings, but I’m sure she’ll ensure that the height of comfort is achieved for unexpected guests.”

Kagami nodded in satisfaction. “I trust Mari’s choice completely.” She got up, smoothing down the formal jumpsuit she had worn the night before. Of course, it was one of Marinette’s designs.

“I have a need to use your shower, is that acceptable?”

Adrien yawned and pointed in the general direction. “There are some clean towels just inside the door.”

Kagami nodded and picked up a decent size bag near her. Trust her to be prepared. She headed to the bathroom.

Adrien yawned again and stretched. The movement disturbed Marinette, who grumbled a bit before turning over, still asleep. She knocked into Alya who herself turned and reached out for a body that was no longer there.

She sat up “Nino?” She felt blindly for her spectacles and fortunately found them near the headboard.

There was a grunt from the floor, but no signs of wakefulness. Alya leaned over to look at him.

“How long has he been on the floor?”

“Not too long.” Adrien yawned again. “I hope that Kagami doesn’t take too long in the bathroom, I could use a shower too.”

“Speaking of bathrooms, there’s another across the hall isn’t there?”

“Yes, just to the top of the stairs. If you get lost, we’ll be sure to send out a search party.”

“You’d better, Agreste.” The young reporter scrambled out of the bed and looked for her shoes.

“It’s Dupain-Cheng these days.” Adrien admonished her.

“Not until you formerly sign the paperwork.” She retorted back with the biggest grin she could muster.

“Only a matter of weeks, Alya.” Adrien smiled. “I just like to get some practice in.”

“As much as I’d like to argue about the pleasantries and legalities, my bladder won’t wait.” She smiled gently back, “but this conversation is far from over.” She left in a slight hurry.

“Speaking of legalities.” A voice floated over from the couch. “You’ve got an appointment with my lawyers at 2.”

“It talks.” Adrien laughed back. “Don’t worry, Chlo it’s only 7.”

“In that case.” He heard a movement again. “Good night.”

Adrien chuckled. He turned back to the girl beside him, the girl … the woman who was going to make all his dreams come true. He gently stroked the back of her neck before carefully removing the few bobby pins that he could still see in her dark hair. He thought about waking her, but he certainly didn’t feel like facing the wrath of a natural night owl being woken before 9 on a Saturday morning. He also knew that if his head was pounding it was bound to be worse for someone with such a cute petite frame. Although she did have that unusual quirk. Still his head couldn’t take her disapproval at being woken before her time. They didn’t drink alcohol often, but when they did, their competitive spirit usually got the better of them.

There was a groan from the floor as the other notorious night owl woke up.

Adrien carefully scooted around his fiancée’s sleeping form and leaned over to check on his best friend.

Nino looked up at him with bleary eyes. “Hey, Dude, got any pain killers?”

“I’ll get onto it as soon as Kagami leaves the bathroom.” Adrien promised.

“Kagami’s always got her act together far earlier than any of us.” Nino decided. “Where’s Alya?”

“She went to other bathroom. She should be back soon.” He assured him.

“And Mari?”

“Still asleep.” Adrien chuckled. He turned towards Marinette to briefly move her hair out of her eyes. Marinette wriggled in her sleep and smiled. Adrien knew it wouldn’t be too long before she decided to very slowly wake and enjoy the day.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Nino looked around… “Dude, what happened here?”

“I think we brought the party back to my room.”

“What? All of it.” Nino tried to lift his head off the floor and groaned again. “Seriously need those pain killers, dude.”

As if on cue, there was a noise from the bathroom, and Kagami returned dressed in a crisp three-piece suit and tie. “I believe these might be in order.” She stated throwing some painkillers at the boys. “I couldn’t find a glass for water though.”

“Don’t worry, there are some bottles in the fridge over by my desk.” Adrien pointed in the general direction.

Kagami nodded and went to fetch one. “I see you still have more cheese than an average person can eat in a year in here.” She added as she surreptitiously snuck a painkiller herself.

“Old habits die hard.” Adrien muttered, before wondering where Plagg had hidden himself. Wherever it was, Tikki was sure to be with him.

“Hey, Gami? Dudette? Can you throw a bottle over here?” Nino called from his hopeless state on the floor. Kagami did so and threw one at Adrien too.

“Will Marinette need one?” She asked.

Adrien and Nino sighed in tandem.

“No,” Nino explained. “She has this weird thing where she gets her hangover before she falls asleep.”

“That’s why she got into such a state last night.” Adrien explained.

“I assumed she was merely highly emotional.” Kagami, she picked up a fourth bottle before walking over to the bed. “Still she will probably require water when she wakes.”

“Thanks, Gami, You’re a true friend.” Adrien smiled taking the spare bottle.

“Luka should be here with coffee shortly.” Kagami added. “Any ideas where we should go for breakfast?”

“I was thinking of that café near Pont Neuf.” Adrien mused.

“Don’t even think about that one.” A hidden voice snorted from the couch. “The proprietor is a scum bag.”

“I thought you’d decided to go back to sleep.” Adrien teased.

“I had, but with all the inane chatter that you lot are indulging in, such a dream is impossible.” Chloe’s bedraggled form emerged and looked over towards those on the bed. “Not all of us slept so well.”

Kagami went over to her wife with a smile. “Give her a few minutes and a long moment in the shower and this young lady will be back to her radiant self in no time.” She stroked her hair gently before offering her the water bottle she still held.

Chloe took it gratefully, before looking at the boys. “If my wife and I have trained Luka properly, he’ll have grabbed some pastries from Sabine and Tom’s. That should do for breakfast. Lunch is at my place; we need to prepare for the meeting.”

“I’d forgotten that was today.” Nino mused. He turned to Adrien. “Are you going to be ok without me dude? I promised that I’d help Chris pack for uni.”

Adrien nodded, “I’ll be fine, I’ve got Mari and the Bourgeois ladies on my side. How could I fail.”

Chloe stood up, wobbling a little. “My lawyer is also the best in Paris. She’ll make sure you get what you are owed.” Kagami went over and propped her beloved up with a smile.

“Do you think she’ll look at the name change too?” Adrien wondered.

“You’re going to be changing it anyway in three weeks time, completely legally, why rush things?” Kagami pointed out.

Adrien shrugged, “Just eager to get this sorry episode of my life over, I suppose.”

Nino laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, dude, you’ve got all the time in the world. One thing at a time. We’ve got your back.”

“He’s right you know.” Kagami said softly.

Adrien nodded, and sank into silence as he sipped his water. He was going to be making probably the biggest decision of his life. He would need every single one of his friends to get him through.


	2. Coffee Couriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka, Marc and Nathanael turn up with much needed coffee and snacks. Adrien starts to feel overwhelmed at the task he has set himself. The Kwami's use their own method of calming him down whilst he waits for Marinette to finally wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Anxiety attacks mentioned. You didn't think this was going to be an easy ride did you?

“Cavalry’s arrived!” Came a cheerful voice from the doorway.

“Nathanael do you seriously have to be so loud first thing in the morning!” Chloe groaned.

“That’s what I tell him all the time.” Marc sniggered, gently planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as they walked into the room carrying several cups of take out coffee.

“Is Luka with you?” Kagami asked gently.

“Of course.” Came the sultry voice of the rock star. Looking for all the world as if he had just stepped off a stage. “I managed to get the pastries, luckily Tom and Sabine had already prepared a box for us.”

“Then what took you so long?” Chloe still hadn’t lost her grump. “I’m in desperate need of coffee here.”

Kagami laughed softly as she went over to placate her.

“We had a spot of trouble with Luka’s fans.” Nathanael explained.

“I know what that can be like.” Adrien chuckled, “Quite glad it doesn’t happen so much now.”

“Yeah, but you could have warned me how vicious they can be. We had to get Kim, Ondine, Alix and Max of all people to form a wall just so I could get into the coffee shop.” Luka wailed.

“Well if you will insist in going out in skin-tight leather pants, what do you expect.” Marc tutted like an old woman.

“I was quite surprised at how scary Max could be.” Nathanael commented.

Luka shrugged before lifting two coffees out from the holder and walking over to Adrien. “Flat white, extra shot, two sugars for you green eyes and a Frappuccino with almond milk for Mari when she decides to surface.” He handed the blond man the coffees. “Didn’t think it was worth getting her a hot drink, knowing how long it takes for her to wake up.”

“Thanks Luka, you’re a star.” Adrien took it gratefully.

“Tom put your favourite almond croissants in the box for you too.” Nathanael carefully put the box down on the bed. Adrien dived in with glee, Nino not far after him.

“Hey, when you’re done chatting up pretty boy over there, I want my coffee.” Chloe snapped.

Luka rolled his eyes, reaching into the box before picking up another coffee and turning to his ultimate favourite blonde. “As you wish, my love.”

He walked over to her. “And here’s your raspberry éclair.” He leant down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and snatched the pastry before giving him her brightest smile which he returned.

“Hey what about me.” Kagami pouted.

“A peach Danish for you and a green tea.” Luka handed her the drink and pastry before kissing her too. They stared into each other’s eyes with just a hint of mischief.

Nino laughed. “No wonder you’ve got so many fans following you.”

“Don’t worry you’ve got your fans too.” Alya breezed in, grabbing the drinks Marc held out for her. “You guys are life savers.” She handed Nino his coffee before sinking onto the bed once more.

“Nah, we’re just first-class coffee couriers.” Nathanael laughed. “is that everyone?”

“I think so, Kim and his gang said they’d catch up later,” Luka supplied. “You know … so we can start on the plan.”

“We’ll be there.” Marc nodded. “Come on, Nat … I’ll treat you to breakfast at that new café near the Louvre.” They started to head towards the door.

“Ooh, Classy.” Chloe smirked. “Guess you just got your commission checks then.”

“Yeah, we sold almost a million copies of this month’s comic. Not including the English translations for the American market.” Nathanael’s eyes shone.

“They’re talking of using some of our original ideas in a new film.” Marc beamed. “We’ve got a meeting with the producers next week.” He put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Don’t suppose you could join us Chloe?” Nathanael asked tentatively. “We could really use some of your knowhow?”

Chloe turned to Kagami. The former fencer nodded.

“We’ll come along, so long as it doesn’t clash with our … well you know, the more pressing matter.” Chloe said as diplomatically as possible.

“Of course, if it comes to it, we’d be more than happy to rearrange the talk with the producers.” Marc enthusiastically confirmed.

“The ball is in our court after all.” Nathanael agreed. “and we will not let you down, Adrien. You know you can count on us.” He addressed the blond still sat on the bed.

Adrien acknowledged them with a wry smile. He seemed to be lost in thought as he carefully sipped his coffee.

“See you later guys.” Marc dragged Nathanael out before he decided to say anything else.

“Are you ok, Dude?” Nino asked Adrien gently. Alya leant in and gently laid a hand on his arm.

“It’s just, everything is a bit overwhelming.” Adrien felt tears in his eyes.

“Tell, you what, why don’t we leave you and Mari alone for a bit.” Alya said gently. “We can clean this place up later.”

Luka drained his coffee and threw the cup into the bin. “Alya’s right. We’ll give you two some space.” He turned to his girlfriends. “Come on my beauties, time to groove.”

Kagami picked up her bag and was beside him almost at once. Chloe whined,

“But I haven’t had my shower yet and just look at the state of my hair.” She pouted and put on kitten eyes. It didn’t work.

“You can use the bathroom and guest room across the hall.” Alya decided. “It might not be as grand as Adrien’s, but it still does the job.”

Chloe looked over to her childhood friend, he really did look spaced out.

“You’re right, but don’t forget – be at the hotel for 11 so we can have a pre-lunch meeting before going the lawyer.”

Adrien nodded weakly. Kagami helped to gather her wife’s belongings.

“See you and Mari later.” She said bluntly, but with kindness.

Luka went to help Chloe escape from the couch. “Give Mari our love.”

They left the room, dropping a few bottles in the bin as they went.

Alya and Nino took a final look at Adrien.

“I’ll warn the maids about the mess we made. Maybe you can give them a few extra euros in their wage packets, it’s quite extreme.” Alya remarked.

Adrien simply nodded again, before stopping himself … “No, it’s ok, I can sort it out.” He pressed his hand to his head as if he could squeeze the headache out.

“Later Dude.” Nino patted his friend’s shoulder as he and Alya took what rubbish they could and removed it.

Finally, alone in bed with his still sleeping fiancée, Adrien gently kissed her head to see how close she was to awake, still a few more minutes he decided. He moved the box from the bakery off the covers. It was considerably emptier, but there were a few items left. He spotted some cookies and a couple of cheese Danish.

“You can come out now.” He called. “Papa’s given you some treats.”

Tikki and Plagg swooped down from their hiding place.

“Finally.” The little black cat kwami flew straight into the box and snagged the cheese treats.

“Save some of the sweeter items for Marinette.” The red kwami scolded before grabbing a cookie and sitting back, floating in the air so she could regard Adrien with a gentle eye.

“You’re not ok are you, Adrien.” She chirped. “And it’s not just because of the hangover.”

Plagg swallowed his pastry in one gulp and went over to purr in Adrien’s hair.

Adrien smiled at their concern. “Not really, I have so many doubts and I just… “

He sighed. “I know what he did was cruel but… he is still my father you know.”

Plagg snorted. “Huh, you’ve seen what a father is supposed to be like. Just look at Papa.”

Adrien smiled. Tom Dupain had certainly made sure that Adrien had a dose of fatherly love in the last seven or so years, teaching him to bake, to shave, to stand up for himself. It was Tom who he had those discussions with – the ones that sons and fathers regularly exchange over a drink. It was Tom who he felt happy to call Papa, who encouraged him without berating him. It was Tom who comforted him when the anxiety attacks got too much, along with Maman 2 (Emilie would always be his Maman, but he knew Sabine wouldn’t mind). It had been difficult when the relationship with their daughter had had to be so secretive, but Adrien knew that the gentle giant of a man would always stand in his corner. If only to challenge him to a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike when he was down or sneakily pass him a bag of croissants when it was clear he was not eating enough. The only other person who came close to such care was his bodyguard, Gilbert. Hence why the other gentle giant was the only person from the Agreste household invited to the exclusive beach wedding in three weeks’ time.

Adrien felt a bit guilty that he couldn’t invite Nathalie to the wedding. She had supported him in her very professional way and occasionally looked like she thought of him as more than just an employee of Gabriel’s empire. Yet he wasn’t sure how close she was to his father … the biological one. He would have to stop referring to him as ‘father’ if had any chance of moving on. He had spoken to his therapist about that several times now. Gabriel was not invited, the older man had started to realise that maybe there was more to the passing friendship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng then his son had alluded to on the night after Paris Fashion Week, but as far as Adrien was concerned, it was none of his business. The younger man had been appalled that Gabriel had somehow implied the youth should prostitute himself to get on her good side now that Marinette was considered a much more influential and successful designer than he had ever been. The fact that the two of them had been in a secret relationship for so long was by the by. Adrien was disgusted by the whole conversation ... The young man had clearly seen it for what it was - a desperate attempt by the once great fashion mogul to regain his crown and exert some control over his most powerful rival. 

In fact, the only family he was inviting were Aunt Amelie and his cousin Felix. He had a feeling they wouldn’t show up. The wedding wasn’t going to be ‘high end’ enough for them. Not that he really cared. Still … his aunt reminded him so much of his mother, he could almost pretend she was there…

A slight stirring in the bed beside him indicated that Marinette was finally waking up. Adrien was aware that Plagg was still purring in his hair. He could hear Tikki’s gentle chirruping and tender touch as she massaged his head beside her lifelong partner. It was their way of calming his emotions and helping him feel better about himself. Both he and Marinette were happy that the Kwami still kept them company. Hawkmoth hadn't been defeated, but he had gone strangely quiet after that fateful night. Adrien hoped it would soon be for good. In the meantime he allowed himself to relax into their particular brand of Kwami therapy.

Marinette looked up at the scene with bleary eyes and smiled. It was so cute.

“Did you sleep well, Princess?” Adrien said softly. Plagg and Tikki continued their ministrations. Marinette looked at him affectionately.

“I think so.” She stretched. Adrien found it one of those most adorable sights. “I could do with something to drink though.” She managed through her yawns.

Adrien passed her the drink that Luka had left.

“Your wish is my command … although this one is on Luka.”

She took it gratefully and took a sip through the straw smiling happily, content to let the cool liquid drip down her throat. Adrien gulped in turn… she really was too beautiful.

“Luka was here, you say?” Marinette frowned, “Just Luka?”

“Luka, Chloe, Kagami, Nino and Alya stayed the night.” Adrien thought. “I think Nathanael, Marc, Kim, Ondine, Alix and Max were here as well. But they all left with Luka to get the coffee and …” He picked up the bakery box. “Pastries from Papa.”

“Bliss.” Marinette dived into the box returning with a pain au chocolate. “So pretty much the whole gang was here.”

“Well almost. Sabrina is too busy supporting Chloe’s empire and decided she just wanted a night off. Juleka is still in Milan with Rose for that modelling job, I think they will back this afternoon though. Mylene and Ivan have a few more weeks with that charity they are volunteering with in Africa. ”

“They say they’ll be back for our wedding though.” Marinette smiled as she finished her pastry and drank some more of her drink.

“They say they’ll be back for our wedding.” Adrien echoed, emphasising the ‘our’ and looking at her with the biggest smile on his face. Marinette returned his look with sparkles in her eyes as she finished her Frappuccino. She played with her straw suggestively.

“Uh-huh… Time to scoot Sugarcube… they’re getting that look in their eyes.” Plagg cried out. “The one that means lots of mushy stuff.”

“Plagg, what did I tell you about being discreet.” Tikki rolled her eyes. “Honestly, anyone would think none of your kittens ever mated in 4000 years.”

She flew over between the two young adults. “May I suggest you both freshen up first… you both drank rather a lot last night.”

Adrien looked at Marinette with a glint in his eyes, one that she returned, readily.

“Maybe the kwami is right, Bug.” The blond smiled, licking his lips. “Perhaps we should freshen up.”

Marinette matched his gaze. “I think so, and how about we save time by freshening up…” She licked her lips too. “Together.”

“Together.” Adrien agreed.

The next minute he was pulling his giggling fiancée into the bathroom.

Tikki and Plagg could hear the water start and a lot more giggling.

Tikki sighed and looked around the room. “Shall we be useful and tidy this place up a bit?”

“I could just cataclysm it.” Plagg suggested.

Tikki paused. “Tempting, very tempting, but that will probably flatten the entire mansion.”

“That makes it even more tempting.” Plagg sniggered.

“Hmm.” Tikki was thoughtful. “Maybe not just yet.” She turned to the doors of the bathroom where the giggles were slowly being replaced by more ‘earthy’ sounds.

“Something tells me that a cataclysm is not going to be required to cause the fall of the House of Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to bring the Kwamis in, just love how Plagg frequently echoes the thoughts of the fandom.  
> Incidentally the idea of a hangover before you go to sleep - that used to happen to me, as a university student I was (sadly) noted for being able to hold my drink until the symptoms of hangover kicked in - then I'd fall asleep only to wake up the next day feeling fine. I do have to emphasise the term 'was'. Drinking can have serious long term effects, luckily I noticed before things got out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe and Kagami have been married for just under a year and Kagami is now officially Kagami Bourgeois. Like Adrien, Kagami had to find a way to leave her overprotective and narrow minded parent (but that is another story). The two of them are considered a power couple. They currently enjoy a polyamorous relationship with Luka Coffaine, an upcoming rock star.  
> Nino and Alya are still in a strong relationship, along with the other canon ships.


End file.
